A very Drarry potion class
by Kira Hawthorn
Summary: Soulmate potion? Not something Harry is intersted in. Unfortunately for him, they're still going to brew it in potion class. A short Drarry story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry rested his head on his arms and sighed. Snape was lecturing about some weird soul-mate potion or whatever it was, and it didn't interest him the slightest. He turned his eyes towards the cabinets and let his eyes travel along the shelves which was filled with lots of peculiar things. Like dried hippogriff shit, bat eyes and slug vomit. The green-eyes teen spotted a dead rodent and glared at it, as it reminded him of that little coward Pettigrew. The scribbling of a quill to his left told Harry that Hermione was taking rapidly notes of everything Snape said. Further up The-boy-who-lived saw Seamus lean over to Dean and whisper something, who laughed quietly at whatever it was. The potion master did unfortunately notice and stopped suddenly in mid-sentence and strided with long steps towards the offending duo. "10 points from Gryffindor for speaking in class, Finnegan. As I was saying, this potion..." Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance; Gryffindor was already in the last place to the House Cup, and they would never even get a chance if Snivellus continued to take points for nothing. Behind him, he heard Ron whisper "Bloody dungeon bat", and Harry couldn't agree more.

Harry turned his gaze to the ceiling and started counting all the cobwebs he saw, and had counted five when Hermione poked his left arm. "Harry" she whispered and stared at him with that stare that told you that 1. Someone is calling your name 2. You've spaced out or 3. You should've known this answer, go and study. As he looked at all the faces turning his way, he realized it was probably number 1. "Eh... yes?" He said, turning his head to look at the glaring face of Snape, who clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Sir. It is yes _sir._ Mr. Potter, when speaking to your superiors. 5 points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect. But I guess one can't expect obedience from _celebrities_ who believe they're above the law. " Harry barely refrained to rolling his eyes. "And I asked you a question, but since it seems like you were too busy counting flies in the ceiling..." Not flies, thought the teen, cobwebs actually. "...to actually pay attention, I'll take another 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape got this satisfied gleam in his eyes that Harry wanted to desperately wipe off with some of that Hippogriff shit in the cabinet. "The question, Mr. Potter, was: _can you tell me a problem with using the Soul mate potion without someone else competent present?"_ The boy who wasn't dead looked back at his potion professor and didn't answer. Not because he thought he was above the law, but because he didn't know the answer. Beside him his bushy haired friend had raised her hand so high that Harry wondered if her shoulder was about to pop out of it's socket. "Can't or won't answer, Mr. Potter? I'm still waiting for your answer." Snape drawled from behind his stained, ugly desk. "I don't know, _sir."_ Harry emphasised the "sir" and stared defiantly up at his least favourite professor. "Maybe if you had paid _attention,_ you would've known the answer."

The man nicknamed "The dungeon bat" shook his head at Harry, as if disappointed. He then proceeded to ignore Hermione's waving hand and asked: "anyone here who knows this _simple_ question? Mr. Malfoy?" Harry sighed, of course he would choose Malfoy over Hermione. Malfoy, the stuck-up Slytherin. The boy with platina-blond hair hanging halfway over the pupil to his right eye. The eye which was the same colour as the ice-bergs in the Arctic ocean. How Harry despised it. Everything from his behaviour to his appereance and to the way he walked. The blond boy answered Snape's question without hesitation, to Harry's annoyance. "The problem is that your soulmate is most likely far away, and you will walk in a straight line towards that person. You either walk straight into walls or drown in the ocean. So, it's better to have another person there to make sure that one doesn't injure oneself." The gleam in Snape's eyes returned and he said "10 points to Slytherin for owning a brain, Mr. Malfoy." After a pause, he said: "now, you're going to brew this potion, and I will seal the room, so you won't get out when you try it." Snape pointed his wand at the door and mumbled something Harry couldn't hear. "And before you begin, Ms. Granger, change place with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter needs to begin doing something on his own, not just relying to Ms. Granger to even _barely_ pass." The professor sneered down at the boy with Lily's eyes, who seethed on the inside. Why did Snape have to make everything so difficult for him? Sitting with Hermione was when he actually _could_ work. If he sat with anyone else, they would either do everything, nothing or be annoying. He felt like banging his head in a wall when Hermione's presence was replaced by the more maskuline body of Draco Malfoy. "Just don't get in my way, ok?" The blonde boy said to him haughtily, his arctic eyes looking at Harry as if he were an unwanted smudge on his wand. "If you do." Replied Harry.

"Jesus Christ, Potter. I told you to not mess anything up." The frustrated form of Draco Malfoy looked at the slightly smaller figure of Harry Potter, who replied: "I didn't mess anything up, you did most of it anyways." The boy who lived threw his hands up in defence. They had tried the potion, and Harry had been so sure of that they had made a perfect potion. Since they hadn't even insulted each other during the process. However, he had felt no inclination to move anywhere after he had drunk his dose. So, he guessed that they had done something wrong...

And as Harry Potter tried to rack his brain finding what they had done wrong. Severus Snape stood behind his desk and looked at them with an unreadable expression. He had watched them the entire time, to make sure they hadn't gotten into a fight. He was one of the best potion masters in the world, and he _knew they hadn't done anything wrong._

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-Chantelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I initially planned to just leave this story as a one-shot, but as I was deleting emails, I noticed that I actually got some reviews. What, just WHAT. So just because you people requested this, I'll create a second part. Have a nice time reading.**

Severus Snape pinched his nose, and sighed. The class had just ended, and everyone had turned in their either good, perfect or absolute thrash potions. The majority gravitated towards the latter. It was, however, not _that_ which was bothering him, it was the potion nearest him. The one Potter and his godson, Draco had turned in. That one was one of the perfect ones, as Draco had done most of the job.

He couldn't understand why the potion hadn't worked. The potion master had been watching the whole time, and when the pair tested it, he was standing by his desk, expecting both of them to run towards the door, like all of the others. It didn't happen. They had drunk the potion, which is supposed to have an immediate effect, and they continued standing there as if they had drunk a bottle of water instead of a dose of the Soul Mate Potion. The man in black stared furiously at the pink-ish content of the vial, as if that would solve the puzzle for him. He then proceeded to grab it and walk out of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him dramatically.

The Potions Professor had reached the Slytherin Common room minutes after exiting his classroom, and as he spoke the password and entered, many students stopped what they were doing and turned around to him. "Professor?" a small boy with big brown eyes adressed him. The man recognised him as one of the first years. "Mr. Hitchens, go and retrieve Mr. Flint, tell him to meet me in my office." After watching the first year scurry away, he turned around and exited the room. The Professor walked with long strides to his office, where he sat down grading essays as the man waited for Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint walked nervously towards his Head of House's office, while wondering why his Head of House had summoned him. Had Professor Snape discovered the dungbombs in his trunk, maybe? Or was it something about the Quidditch Team? Or something else he had done? His steps echoed in the empty stone corridors. The student had no idea what was waiting for him, and as he reached his Professor's office, he could only try to swallow his fear, and step in.

The Quidditch captain noticed his Professor sitting by his desk, the boy walked towards him. "Professor?" he asked, while waiting for the teacher to look up. He did, and onyx eyes seemed to stare right through him. "Mr. Flint, if you wonder why I've summoned you, it's regarding your upcoming detention." Marcus exhaled a breath; at least it wasn't something new he had done. His gaze returned to the older man as he spoke again, "I have an offer for you." His Professor gestured to a potion vial with a pink content, it was bubbling slightly, "if you drink this potion, I will revoke your detention."

Marcus stared incredulously at the vial. A potion? He frowned, and studied the pink fluid trapped inside the glass. The boy knew he wasn't Professor Snape's most favoured student, but he wouldn't really poison him, would he? He glanced at the other uncertainly, who looked back at him, an amused glint in his eyes. "I can assure you, Mr. Flint, that it is perfectly safe to ingest. After all, two individuals have tested it before you."

Severus Snape, was again perplexed. After Marcus Flint had ingested the Soul Mate potion, he had shown the normal symptoms, and ran to the door leading out of his office, looking for his soulmate. So the potion was 100% usable and working. That, however, didn't help the fact that it hadn't worked on Potter and Malfoy. The man sighed yet again, and wanted nothing more than to bash his head in a wall. It didn't make any sense! Why didn't the potion work on those two? It's supposed to lead you to your soulmate, but they didn't move an mere inch after ingesting it. The potion master suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in comprehension. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't.

Draco Malfoy, prefect, heir of the Malfoy family, and a Slytherin, was currently standing in a random corridor in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The boy had received his potions score an hour ago, and he was heavily bewildered. He got an O on a potion which didn't even work! By Professor Snape, the Professor at Hogwarts which was hardest to please. How did that even happen? The blond sighed, he was confused. It must be Potter's fault, somehow, the Malfoy heir sneered, it always was, after all. Potter, with his mop of disgustingly bedhead hair, and killing curse green eyes. The boy who lived was always involved in everything, somehow. Draco suddenly stopped, as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and watched a figure emerge from behind the corner, a sarcastic smile appeared on his face. Speak of the devil.

Draco watched as his arch enemy stop in his tracks at the sight of him, "oh, it's you, Malfoy," Potters words lacked the usual venom. He sounded tired. The blond sneered half-heartedly at the other, "yes, me, Potter. Have you gotten lost again, or something?" Potter glared at him, his fierce killer curse eyes burned into his own. "Oh, just shove off, Malfoy." The brunett proceeded to turn around and were about to disappear behind the very same corner he appeared from, when Draco called out to him. "Hey, Potter!" the blond didn't really want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him, so as the other boy stopped and looked at him with a questioning look, he asked; "what score did you get in potions?"

Harry looked at his arch enemy. Who had just asked him about his potion score as if they didn't actively despise each other. As if they were childhood friends who sat together while eating in the Great Hall. "What?" even though he was quite sure he heard the question, he didn't have anything else then "what," to say about it. The platinum blond boy rolled his eyes at him, his reply sounded impatient. "Your potion score, Potter. Don't say you've already forgotten it, we got it, like, and hour ago." Harry glared at him, "I am fully aware of when we got our potion scores. But I don't see why you feel the need to know mine?" the boy who lived pursed his lips, "but if you're so desperate to know it, I got an O."

The green eyes boy watched as Malfoy sighed and stared up into the stone ceiling, the blonde spoke, "I don't understand!" an irritated tone creeped into Malfoys voice for each word he said, "like, I made a perfect potion. I've even made it before, at home, and I know I did it completely right both times. We even got an O on it. So _why didn't it work?_ " The last words were spoken through gritted teeth, and the blonde turned to Harry, who was only listening to the Malfoy heir ranting. The boy raised his eyebrows, he had honestly forgotten about the whole lesson. What potion did they brew anyways? "Well, maybe it worked, then, without us knowing it?" he shrugged, not actually knowing what to say. Malfoy stared incredulously at him, before making an exasperated arm gesture and begun pacing with long, determined steps. "Oh Merlin, Potter. Of all the stupid things I've heard you say, but this, takes the cake." The blond stopped right in front of him, and stared at the boy who lived with his arctic eyes. Harry noticed that their noses were almost touching, he stared back, masking his confusion, as he had no idea about what Malfoy was talking about. The Malfoy heir spoke again, "are you seriously implying that we're soulmates?"

If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would've appeared over Harry's head. Now he remembered what potion they were brewing, the Soul Mate potion. And as he stared into the depths of Malfoy's eyes, he let his brainless, inner Gryffindor take over. And with a smile tugging on his lips, he leaned slightly forward and kissed the other boy on the lips.

 **AN: Thanks for taking your time reading through this short story! I hope you enjoyed, I would suggest reviewing. If you didn't like it, review anyways and tell me about what you disliked!**

 **-Chantelle**


End file.
